HraktElebrach the Daedric Prince Episode Four
by Seffdestuctiv
Summary: About as long as the last one, disclaimer applies as in the first one..yadda-yadda-yadda, whatever. Mostly dialogue, and trying adjust my writing style.


He flew with the greatest speed he could, speeding to Balmora high above the ground.

When he arrived, he could feel a cold desolation in the air, but decided that wasn't important, and continued flying over the mountains to the west, and finally found Hlormaren in the swamp. It was untouched by the vegetation around it, as if even the plants avoided the undeath that populated it. Vanien felt his spine crawl just by coming near this place. The vampire must already know he's here.

He entered the main building, and the feeling only intensified. This was first feeling of fear Nerevar had felt since fighting Dagoth Ur and smashing the Heart of Lorkhan. He looked to his belt, and saw his familiar Sunder hammer and Keening shortsword. He could use them now without Wraithguard, and wore his full Ebony armor and Daedric Longsword, but those powerfully enchanted items enchanted by Divayth Fyr himself could not bring him comfort. The feeling of excitement then caught up when he realized how his enemies would fall with that on his side. He could only hope something so powerful could recognize friend from foe.

He turned left down the hall that stretched left and right, but he not go for long when the hallway curved right. Something about this darkness was unnatural...

He kept going, and took another right. He noticed on his right about 20 feet down the hall was a set of stairs leading up.

After heading up, the halls again stretched down the left and the right. Something pulled him to the right, it might have been the light. The only source of light in this whole stronghold, he guessed.

It suddenly struck odd that all of the bodies that used to live here in Hlormaren were gone, and no trace of ever existing.

There was a room to his right, and it was lit with a few torches on the walls, lanterns on the shelves loaded with Daedric weapons, and a blue light coming from a paper lantern on a desk. Someone was sitting at this desk, and he was hunched over, writing something down on a piece of paper, and he had several soul gems next to him. Full, he suspected.

All of a sudden, he stopped writing, and he sat upright.

"So, you followed my lead? Good! I've been lonely! Won't we talk before I kill you? It's been a few weeks since I last fed." The voice was deep, and spoke of wisdom gained through thousands of years of wandering and studying. It also had a Dunmer accent, with a hint of a Nord's fullness of speech.

"I did not come here to talk, nor to die."

"Well then, that leaves fighting, and you trying to kill me. I assure you, this will not happen." He stood up, and turned around to face Vanien. He stretched a good 6 feet tall, which was great for a Dunmer. His eyes were solid white, and his skin a dark grey. He had no helmet on, as they were arranged in a row in the shelves behind him. He wore full Daedric armor, and it was enchanted with sinister enchantments that benefited him to the maximum. It had a red tint to its solid blackness, as did the sword at his hip, and most of the weapons behind him. And Nerevar noticed that several Dremora were behind him, most assuredly enhanced to the maximum, and wearing the best equipment possible.

"I did not come here to fight, either." He said after deliberation.

"Oh then? Now I'm interested. What do you want? Armor? Weapons? Training? You're fun..."

"I came to ask for your help."

"Oh. Boring. Whatcha want?" His tone went from colorful to flat.

"Are you in tune with the Aedra and Daedra?"

"Not particularly. I'm by myself with these Dremora. It's been that way for the past 300 years."

"Well, this Dremora named Hrakt-Elebrach has risen to Daedric Prince, and is assaulting Nirn."

"Oh, is he? Shouldn't he be not allowed to do that? I mean, Dremora are creatures of Mehrunes Dagon, who rules Oblivion, which is seperated from Nirn by the Dragon statue in Cyrodiil."

"This guy's got his own plane of Oblivion. Own minions, servants, sphere, everything. He's seperated from Mehrunes Dagon."

"Well then, this is a problem. But how can I help you if there's nothing in it for me?" The Dremora pressed in a little closer, weapons ready to slaughter Vanien.

"Hmm...I can arrange something. What would one of unlimited power want?"

"Those tools you possess...I could use those in my research."

"Are you implying Kagrenac's Tools? They would kill you."

"Either those, or you die."

After a moment of deliberation, Vanien gave up Sunder and Keening, knowing full well he would regret it in the future, and sooner than later. But at least Hrakt-Elebrach would be fought off.

Together, they ran back to Tel Fyr as fast as was inhumanly possible.

"Nerevar! Good to have you back! I see you retrieve the ace card!" greeted Divayth Fyr. His voice was vibrant as ever.

"You dragged me out of my fortress to see an old man?" The vampire Hlormaren sounded angry and irked as if he wanted to kill Divayth.

"Yes, I got him here. So, what is the plan?"

"You think, that by just recruiting ONE vampire, that we're going to launch an assault on a Daedric Prince? Ha! We need more manpower than one ancient can provide! Go get more, and don't come back. Besides...I almost forgot about the plan...oops..." Yup, that was Divayth, bubbly as ever.

"Now I have to WAIT! Well, THIS just keeps getting better and better!" The vampire's irate voice was dripping with sarcasm. Wasn't he happy, or at least positive, just a few short hours ago?...

"Well, vampire of Hlormaren, before I deal with you anymore, I would like to know your name." said Vanien Nerevar.

"Hmm...my name...DAMMIT, what's my name!...I haven't used it in so long...Just-call me Hlormaren, as it is mine, and I have lost my name."

"Very well, Hlormaren, do you know of anyone else that could help in the fight against a Daedric Lord? We have Divayth Fyr, myself, Vivec, you, who else could help?"

"Well, you have heard I am of the Quarra clan, correct?" His tone was more polite now that Divayth Fyr was gone.

"Yes, I have heard this." Vanien did not know where this was going.

"I can go to the headquarters of my clan, and plead with the matriarch to help our realm survive. It might also help to have the heads of the rest of the Vampire clans help."

"That's right, there's three..."

"However, they would try to kill me, fail, and we would be out of allies. They can smell my Quarra blood."

"Do you know where they are based? I could plead with them, as I did you."

"That might work, but remember-They are not like me. They will try to kill you first, or they may not, depending if they know you. Raxle Berne, the head of the Berne clan, is inside the Dwemer ruins of Galom Daeus. The ruins are located by a foyada in the Molag Amur region, and they are north-east of the Dunmer stronghold of Marandus. You should know where that is."

"OK, anything I should know about the Berne Clan?"

"They are sneaky bastards. They will sneak up on you, and slice your back or throat before you'd notice them."

"Good to know. And the other clan? I know their are three of them."

"The last clan is the Aundae clan. These ones are extremely proficient with magic, but you can see a mile away. One spell will either kill you, or will prepare to kill you. They'll have kinds of spells you're never seen before, as they're immortal, and have had a few hundred years or so to make spells."

"And the clan leader? Will this one kill me on sight?"

"Dhaunayne Aundae is a different kind of Altmer. She will talk to you first, getting to know your weaknesses, and then would use them in spells that I've never imagined. But you might have success, given the situation. She lives in the cavern of Ashmelech. The cave is in the Sheogorad region, and it appears to be an ancestral tomb. It's on an island east of Valenvaryon. I believe it's the only major island in that region, and it's the only cave on the island. Inside, it is quite well-furnished, as is the way of the vain Altmer. She resides in a lower level, so you may have to sneak by her clanmates. Shouldn't be hard...fucking Nightblade elf..."

"I just have one question about all of this. How do you know this?"

"I have met them on one occasion, one more favorable than the other. Don't mention me."

"All righty then...I'm off to Ashmelech. There might be some powerful vampires in Valenvaryon, as was you inside Hlormaren."

"Try it, I wouldn't know."

Vanien started his flight spell, and sped off towards the stronghold of Valenvaryon, as there might be mighty potential allies within. Entering inside the ancient Dunmer stronghold, he did not have to search far before a spell of paralyzation hit him. He was not affected, as he was the Nerevarine, but he still not time to react before a dagger was at his throat, and a questioning voice asked: "I know who are, I know you need me, but my question is why? Tell me!"

"A new Daedric Prince is risen, and threatens to destroy us, and we need you to help. You are a mighty sorceror, correct?"

"Indeed I am, Magius I am known by name. I will help you, as I am bored, and am in dire need for entertainment. You will provide the strategy, I trust?"

"If I must, but I would rather one of battle-hardened wisdom take that honor, and I am just one fortunate of prophecy. Divayth Fyr is the strategist and the loreman. Do you know of him?"

"Indeed I do, and he knows me. I will go to Tel Fyr, and await further orders."

Wow, that went easier than I thought would be possible, given I'm dealing with vampires, thought Nerevar. Next stop, Ashmelech. He left the stronghold, and ran with all speed towards the cavern.

When he arrived at his destination, he entered the entrance that was common on tombs. He put himself in a sneaking position, and hid in the shadows after donning a cloth robe designed to hide in the darkness. He sped along, quiet as an undead mouse about 30 feet ahead, took a left, took a right a short distance later, took a right, opened the door quietly, kept going straight, hung a left, and jumped into the pit that took him straight down. He turned around, and kept sneaking along, keeping his eye on Dhaunayne Aundae. He snuck up behind her, and then stood up, making his presence known.

"Good evening, mistress Dhaunayne." He was being a smart-ass.(^.^)

"You! How did you get in here?"

"Easy, I snuck my way down here. Look, I need a favor."

"And I need for you to die. But we can't all have what we want, can we?"

"Do you want to keep going on in the unlife? Then help, or a Daedric Prince is going to kill everyone on Vvardenfell."

"...What do you need?" Her tone was defeated, saving him an argument.

"I need your clan's assistance in defeating a Daedric Prince. He's converting everyone to his worship, and he intends to become the lord of all Daedric Princes. You can see how this would destroy all of Mundus, can't you?"

"I expect payment, you know."

"Your payment is your life."

After a silence, she agreed to help, and then teleported herself to Tel Fyr. Vanien could already see the conflict that would occur with several powerful rival vampires in the same complex.

"Oh, so they think I try to destroy them? Touchy! I don't even have to enter Vvardenfell for it to be torn apart! They are putting the strongest factions in Vvardenfell all in one place, vampires no less! Oh, the tension will kill them! Wars will we waged, and the tools of Kagrenac were given to the strongest Quarra of them all! Ohh, this'll be great to watch, a plot worthy of Mephala herself!"

"Sir Hrakt-Elebrach? You have a visitor." said one of his Eivoni.

"Let him in."

His old rival Dunval Ervano strode up to him. He seemed to be doing quite grand. He was dressed in his white-gold Daedric armor, and had no weapon attached. But he doubted he needed one to be deadly.

"I've heard of your little stunt in Vvardenfell. What are you thinking? Destroying an entire island? Are you mad?"

"Indeed, I am not destroying Vvardenfell. I made a scene to prove I was there, and let them realize that I am powerful. They theorized that I'm out to destroy Vvardenfell, and now massing to destroy me. It's only increasing my follower base. You can help, if you wish."

"No, I would rather not. My attention is focused on Cyrodiil at the moment. But, after I am finished there, and you are still confronted with this alliance, I will assist."

Vanien found Galom Daeus easily, and entered the cavern. It seemed empty, but he expected this of the Shadows of the Berne. Now, to find Raxle Berne...

He did not go far before uncovering a vampire corpse. It seemed recently dead. Maybe a tragedy befell the Berne clan, Nerevar thought.

He walked down a corridor, and saw on the ground a vampire crawling on the ground towards Vanien, begging for his help. This one befit the description, and had an aura of authority, even if he was dying.

"Raxle Berne?"

"Y-y-y..es...?" He strained to speak.

"In exchange for saving your unlife, I suggest you help in defending Vvardenfell."

"...Fine..."

Vanien Nerevar cast a combination spell that both restored an apt portion of health, as well as curing any poisons and diseases he might have had.

He stood up, with no guise of appreciation one would expect, and addressed him quite business-like. He guessed this is one had to expect when one saved the life of one who takes them.

"Help in defending Vvardenfell, you say? What do you mean, exactly?" His tone was of a different time, which was a nice change from the informal language of the rest of the vampires.

"I mean in defeating a Daedric Prince."

"Oh, the Dremora one. You might not have noticed this, but has he appeared since his scene ended? No, and I believe he is still banished to his realm. And you think him still a threat?"

"No, I think him an anomaly. His intelligence and deviousness are only exceeded by his lack of reason and predictability. We need to predict and be prepared for another assault should it happen."

"First, think. Hard. **Why** do you think he attacked? He is a newly risen Daedric Prince, correct? What do the other Daedric Princes have that he doesn't?"

"They have history, they have respect and fear to their names...and..."

"And they have worshipers."

"Oh yeah..."

"Now, wouldn't it make sense to make a scene amongst the mortals to gather those in need of faith? How often would he need to do that in order to attract a large crowd?"

"At least once more. One shot won't kill the world."

"Then do it with the allies you have already accumulated. I will not help a cause that will not persist for long."

"You swore!"

"I swore to aid in defending Nirn from destruction, not from a god looking for faith."

Utterly defeated in words, Nerevar had to leave back to Tel Fyr, and let Divayth know about the current status of things.

It had been a long time since Hlormaren had walked these halls, yet they looked not different from the first time. Memories of him and Volrina as young fledgling vampires came flooding back. Down the main entrance hall, he saw a slave cattle walking around, cowering in fear. Taking a right down the stairs, and left down the stairs brought him to the common room. It was here he first learned about his condition on an adventure with Volrina. They had slain every vampire here, but in the process being infected with it themselves. More vampires not of the clan in tombs came to replace those killed, and the pair were hunted. He wondered how she was doing now...

He went into the door on the right of the common room, and entered a door that went into another section of Druscashti. He went down, took the first left, and kept doing straight. After opening a door, a vampire in full Ebony armor bowed his head in respect for the Quarra elder. Hlormaren had not seen him before, but he could smell the Quarra blood in the vampire. He kept walking onto the halway, took the only direction the hall offered him-left-, and then entered a room. The clan leader's clan, as he could sense. He saw a familiar figure in almost full glass armor turned around.

"Volrina?" He asked. She had the same hair and basic stance.

She turned around, and looked ready to kill. That is, until she saw his face.

"Dumeri? Where have you been?" She ran to him with open arms, and embraced him with the same strength he had known in their adventuring days. So, Dumeri was his name, he recalled.

"I found a stronghold, and decided to call it mine. I am known as Hlormaren now."

"Oh? That's where you went? I've been thinking about you alot! Oh yeah, I'm clan leader now! Aren't you proud?" Her love for him had not diminished one bit in the last few hundred-or was it thousand?- years.

"Well, I came here looking for the clan leader to ask a request, and now that I have found her, I need something from you."

"Anything, Dumeri!"

"A new Daedric Prince has come from Mehrunes Dagon's ranks, and he intends to scour Vvardenfell for faithful, and we need assistance in defending against him."

"I'll help you! I'll also have a few clan members help out, we're pretty strong. Siri! Kjeld! Come! You shall go retrieve Mastrius!"

"Mastrius, Matron Quarra? Wasn't he imprisoned by Azura for a reason?"

"He was imprisoned because he was ravaging the surface world by night. He has had thousands of years to reconsider his ways, and can now atone for them."

"Very well, Matron Quarra." And so they departed to his prison.

"So, Dumeri. How's the unlife been?"

"Well, inside my stronghold of Hlormaren, I have found a way to keep my summonings permanent, so I have many Dremora patrolling the halls while I study and work in my room. I did not have the honor of a visitor for many years before Nerevar came to enlist my help. Treasure hunters, surely, but no visitors."

"Well, can I visit sometime?"

"Here, take this ring. It will take you instantly to my stronghold. My Dremora will identify immediately who you arebecause you would have the ring in your possession." And so he gave her a smooth black metal ring with a ruby inlaid in the center. Inside the band read runes, saying 'Hlormaren'.

"Oh, thank you! And you take this amulet. It will Recall you instantly to this room." And so she gave him an amulet of silver, with a large blue multi-faceted gem in the middle.

"Now, accompany me to Tel Fyr, where we decide how to keep Hrakt-Elebrach at bay." Her face shone eagerly like it had never in the long years since she became Quarra Ancient.

He cast a special Recall spell that took Volrina and Dumeri to Tel Fyr, and when they arrived, a surprise awaited them.

Vanien Nerevar, Dhaunayne Aundae, Magius Aundae, Lord Vivec, Divayth Fyr, and now Dumeri Quarra and Volrina Quarra made up the war party that would defend against Hrakt-Elebrach.

"Nerevar? Where is Raxle Berne?" asked Fyr.

"He did not agree to help. I'm sorry." Divayth Fyr looked disappointed, but digested this in stride.

"Well, at least we still have the Quarra clan on our side. Hlormaren! Any more allies?"

Dumeri did not respond, as he was infuriated with Divayth Fyr, and decided it best not to speak. Instead, Volrina responded.

"I'm having two of my clan members going to retrieve a third of my bloodline, and they will be here within the tenday."

"Ah, good, so they are three more. Then we will be ten in number, most assuredly enough to defeat a Daedric Prince. You've done good, Nerevar!"

"Thank you, Fyr." His tone was quiet. It was clear he was not interested in talking.

"So, looks like we just relax until the other three get here." Said Divayth Fyr in a colorful tone. "If you need me, I'll be in my study." And then Divayth Fyr exited the room, looked like he was going to leave the area, and then floated straight up into his rooms. Bastard. He gets his own several rooms, and the other six, soon to be nine, would have to share three.

"Oh yes, one more thing! Don't kill my inmates!" Divayth Fyr

"Hlormaren-" began Nerevar.

"Dumeri, please. That is my name." He interrupted.

"Dumeri," he said, the word passing awkwardly from his mouth, "I see you retrieved the leader of the Quarra clan. It also appears you know her personally."

"I do. She was my adventuring partner before we were infected. We were-are-close friends. I thought she was dead."

"And I thought the same of him. That is, until he showed up in my ruins!" Her normally harsh tone was abandoned every time she was near Dumeri. She edged nearer to him as she was saying this.

Then, Magius and Dhaunayne left to go to another room by themselves, probably to avoid conflict. Vampires of differing clans naturally hate each other, being in the same room must be too much to bear. Vivec had already left with Divayth Fyr, probably talking about the plan to end Hrakt-Elebrach. This left Nerevar, Dumeri, and Volrina in Divayth Fyr's bedroom.

Nerevar took the hint, and left the room to the main entrance hall.


End file.
